1. Field
A copolymer grafted with an oxazoline-based derivative, a composition including the copolymer, and an article manufactured from the composition are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demand of antimicrobial and antifouling functionality in interior or exterior materials of electronic products including a laundry washing machine, a laundry drying machine, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a mobile phone or the like has increased.
In some cases, a conventional technique for providing such antimicrobial and antifouling functionality includes providing a coating on an article surface, where the coating includes one or more antimicrobial and antifouling materials. However, because interior or exterior materials of home appliances are generally produced by extrusion or injection molding processes, additional antimicrobial and antifouling material coating processes after extrusion or injection molding of said appliances may result in an increase of processing cost. In terms of durability, adhesion of one or more coatings on a plastic surface, where the plastic surface is an interior or exterior material for a home appliance, may be insufficiently strong for home appliances requiring at least approximately long-term (e.g., 10 years) durability. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop antimicrobial and antifouling materials capable of being extruded and injection molded.